Hal Kamhout
Hal Kamhout (ハル・カムホート Haru Kamuhōto) is a Libricide Officer and Flamberge's Keykeeper. Personality He has a very calm and mature personality but easily gets into arguments with Flam which usually leads to name calling. He commonly just tells Flam to shut up when she annoys him, calling her a piece of junk. He is internally worried about Flam's well-being. Appearance Plot He is seen looking at a map and Flam teases him asking if he was lost. He tells her to shut up, calling her a piece of junk and got back to his vechicle, driving off. They arrive in a town and he looks back at Flam with a worried expression on his face but is stopped by a police woman. She reveals herself to be Mabel, asking them what they were doing. Hal tells her that he's looking for a girl with an unusual book and a key hole on her chest like the one Flam was wearing but Mabel didn't know what he was talking about. She offered them to stay at her place but when they arrive, Mabel's little sister Patricia tells them to go away. Hal says that the little girl has raised his interest and goes to investigate. He finds a sign marked "Danger, keep out" but totally ignores it and reaches a cliff to find a city in ruins and realises it was burnt down. A woman comes out and asks him what he was doing there and comments saying he was handsome, suggesting they spend the night together. However, Hal is not fooled and tells her that prostitutes wouldn't be here since there are no men and asks her who sent her. The woman is revealed to be a doll and goes berserk. However, Hal quickly defeats it with his Baritsu (a Japanese Martial Art). He arrives at Mabel's home to find Patricia on Flam's bed, sleeping. She wakes up, telling Hal that the travelers who came here before them didn't com back so Hal and Flam leave but before they do, Patricia asks him if he was leaving, calling him mister. However, Hal doesn't answer her question and just states that he is not a "mister", he's a Libricide Officer and leaves. They arrive at the weapon factory which has been making the dolls and then Mabel comes out and tells them that part of the town was destroyed and she made dolls of all the dead residents. She then sends dolls to attack them. Hal and Flam fend them off but they kept coming so Hal unlocks the library and burns all the dolls with his staff (that uses the power of the Phantom Books as fuel). They carry Mabel back to her house and he says that he "burnt away" the part of her that was corrupted by the Phantom Book, so she won't remember anything. Patricia thanks them and Flam teases him saying he was grinning and he just tells her to shut up. Hal and Flam are seen arriving in time to burn Professor and Rasiel's copies of Phantom Books. They reconise each other instantly and Professor says that burning precious Phantom Books like that were crude. Hal simply says that they don't belong in the world and Professor challenges him saying that those who burn the books will eventually burn people. However, Hal states to have already burned people, even those dear to him with his own hands. Professor and Rasiel then turn around saying they would meet again and disappear through the fire. Hal yells at them to stop but Flam stops him asking if he wanted to be roasted. They then hear Dalian's voice calling for help and decide to help her. Later, Flam teases Hal by saying she didn't expect him to help a Biblioprincess and her Keykeeper and Hal tells her to shut up. Flam asks if they should bring Phantom Books to them but he states that he will burn every single Phantom Book and drives off. Category:Male Characters